La Noche del Dr Frankenstein
by Haru-Hime19
Summary: Una vez acabada la guerra le siguieron felices años de paz, pero todo cae en picada cuando Harry comienza a tener pesadillas. Todos pensaban que se había vuelto loco y nadie creía en él, se estaba volviendo paranoico y casi no dormía a veces, desde entonces las cosas iban de mal en peor. Pero Harry lo sabía... ÉL estaba de regreso. Tom/Harry. Mpreg. CriatureFic!
1. Prologo

"_Una lúgubre noche de noviembre vi coronados mis esfuerzos. Con una ansiedad casi rayana en la agonía, dispuse al alcance de mi mano el instrumental capaz de infundir la chispa vital al ser inerte que yacía ante mí. Era ya la una de la madrugada; la lluvia golpeteaba triste contra los cristales, y la vela estaba a punto de consumirse, cuando, al parpadeo de la llama medio extinguida, vi abrirse los ojos amarillentos y apagados de la criatura. Respiró con dificultad, y un movimiento convulsivo agitó sus miembros._

_¡Cómo expresar mis emociones ante aquella catástrofe o describir al desdichado que con tan infinitos trabajos y cuidados me había esforzado en crear!"_

_Frankestein – Mary Shelley_

Mis manos temblaban cuando cerré el libro que se encontraba entre ellas, había algo en él que perturbaba mi mente, interrumpía mis pensamientos y hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, tal vez era algo sobre la superficie de tapa dura de un oscuro y gastado color marrón el cual no llevaba más que el titulo de "Frankestein" y el nombre de la autora en unas brillantes letras doradas que se hundían por el relieve. Tal vez fueron las hojas opacas y de bordes desgastados por el uso.

… O tal vez, fue aquel primer párrafo ubicado al inicio del quinto capítulo, un marcador de páginas de color verde oscuro colgaba de un extremo, pero incluso antes de tomarlo mis manos ya estaban temblando.

Releí el texto desde el comienzo, al parecer mi mente no registraba las palabras, las letras negras danzaban frente a mis ojos y después un segundo intento infructuoso terminaron por desvanecerse detrás de las lágrimas que se balanceaban al borde de mis ojos, contenidas únicamente por el deseo de volver pronto a casa y desahogarme en la soledad de mi habitación, bajo la protección de los brazos de mis seres queridos.

Acomodé el libro entre mis brazos apretándolo con fuerza, ahora era todo mi cuerpo el que temblaba y no sólo mis manos. El frío inexistente calaba mis huesos.

Ahogué un sollozo mientras apretaba mis dientes. Era un día precioso, pero mi interior se sentía igual que una tormenta arrasando cualquier otra emoción a su paso dejando tras de sí el miedo, la duda, la confusión y la tristeza… la desolación. Mi alma estaba destrozada.

Las voces se habían vuelto un leve murmullo tras esa mente inconsistente, de pensamientos que revoloteaban sin detenerse en uno fijo, tras la emoción que embargaba mi corazón manchando de desesperación mi alma. Mi aliento contenido dejó escapar en una exhalación un ruido bajo, leve y repleto de angustia, me sonaba ajeno a mí, y no quería admitir que había huido de mis labios. Entonces, maldije mi debilidad.

- Tranquila, Hermione.

Una voz susurró en mi oído con extrema dulzura. Sus fuertes brazos me cobijaron en su ancho pecho, y una mano gentil acarició mi espalda. Repitió sus palabras de calma, sabía que estaba tratando de contenerse tanto como yo. Le conocía y era capaz de percibir los quiebres escondidos en la madurez de su voz, en el frágil consuelo. Éramos patéticos.

Quise llorar de nuevo, ahora con mayor ímpetu que antes, la garganta me escocía por los lamentos reprimidos… quería llorar, quería llorar, quería llorar… Me acurruqué aún más en ese abrazo compasivo de, tal vez, la única persona capaz de comprender mi dolor. Una mano atrajo mi cabeza hasta la curva de su cuello y un beso casi imperceptible fue depositado en mi frente sobre mi cabello revuelto. Todavía estaba temblando.

Esta vez maldije nuestra debilidad, porque a pesar de todo ninguno de los dos había podido hacer algo, algo que valiera la pena al menos.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no podía dejarnos en paz? Dime Ron. – Alcé mi rostro, cuando quise observar directamente a sus ojos desvió su mirada y sostuvo su agarre en mi cabeza, sus manos se tensaron, creí que temblaban, aunque no podría saberlo jamás ya que en mi propio cuerpo no habían cesado los estremecimientos que lo recorrían de extremo a extremo. Quise envolverlo en un abrazo similar al que me mantenía sujeta, al contrario de lo que deseaba apreté contra mi cuerpo el viejo y desgastado libro. - ¿Por qué ahora, incluso aún cuando está…?

- Cálmate, por favor. Aún no.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando que esas lágrimas traicioneras no escaparan por entre mis pestañas. ¿De qué serviría llorar ahora en todo caso? Aún quedaba tanto por hacer, sabía que intentándolo podríamos devolver todo a la normalidad.

Miré, entonces, a la habitación que se extendía detrás de mí, antes la había visto en su gloria plena, en sus días oscuros que encerraban los aún más oscuros pasados y tormentos, pero hoy, en ese momento, en ese día, rebosaba de una tristeza cegadora. Era mediodía y parecía quela luz no era capaz de rellenar ni alcanzar los rincones sumergidos en sombras, todo parecía muerto, sin aire, sin luz, sin esperanza… sin vida… Las flores que solían estar en una vieja maceta ahora están aplastadas y marchitas en el piso, las piezas de cerámica esparcidas en la alfombra; un sillón volcado, su sillón favorito; las cenizas casi extintas dentro de la chimenea, algunas brasas todavía ardían de un leve color rojo escondidas tras los escombros de los restos de unas cartas amarillentas y arrugadas; una manta que fue dejada de lado en algún momento de la calidez de la mañana… y luego, el libro que ocultaba cerca de mi pecho. No podía dejar que se dieran cuenta o se lo llevarían. Era algo estúpido, pero era lo único que me ataba a la realidad.

Ron y yo salimos, dejando a los Aurores continuar con su trabajo. Escondí obstinadamente el libro bajo mi abrigo.

Si lo hubiese pensado aquel día tal y como lo pienso ahora me hubiese dado cuenta que ese párrafo de un usado libro Muggle, el cual ya había leído mucho tiempo atrás, marcaba un inicio…

… El monstruo que había creado la guerra, las muertes, las pérdidas y el dolor, la tristeza y el temor había despertado. Aquellas lágrimas no derramadas eran tan sólo el comienzo al terror que se avecinaba sin piedad alguna en manos de nuestro verdugo…

Lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, esa fría y tenebrosa noche de Noviembre desataría nuestra pesadilla… y no existía otro culpable más que yo, más que Ron, más que cualquier otro mago vivo, o muerto en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Harry estaba loco y esto es lo mejor. Eso pensé, lo creí y me convencí de ello.

Hoy comprendo que era una premonición de la muerte que se aproximaba. Del dolor que albergaría mi corazón… y el de todos…

Lo lamento tanto, y sin embargo, ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar.


	2. La oscuridad

_**Capitulo 01**_

A veces pensaba que podía oír la lluvia cayendo en el exterior e inundando las calles asfaltadas, o incluso era capaz de imaginarme a la gente corriendo apresuradas hacia sus hogares, acechados por la lluvia inminente. Imaginaba el sonido de sus zapatos cuando pisaban una que otra poza de agua estancada y sucia, un par de maldiciones murmuradas por lo bajo cuando el lodo manchaba sus relucientes túnicas, y en otras oportunidades creía que podía oír los pasos rechinar en las baldosas enlodadas de Gringotts llenándose de personas que buscaban excusas para mantener un refugio temporal, tal vez un par de duendes gruñones y desconfiados que se quejarían del bullicio y mandarían a reforzar la seguridad de las cámaras más importantes, sólo por precaución, por supuesto. Escuchaba las tablas crujientes y viejas de las escaleras de las entradas de las casas y mansiones, las puertas que rechinaban al cerrarse y al viento golpeando indulgentemente las ventanas.

¡Ah! Y entonces mi parte favorita, el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Prefería hacerlo al estilo Muggle, aunque no siempre me gustara confesarlo, amaba el aroma de la leña seca recién encendida y no sólo un hechizo puesto sobre la chimenea. Ahora podía verlo, los variados tonos rojizos danzando frente a mí. Tal vez si hacía mucho frío tomaría una manta y me arroparía en mi sofá de terciopelo verde, mi preferido, tomaría un libro de la biblioteca y una pequeña merienda.

Intenté prestar mayor atención, sabía que estaba lloviendo, podía sentirlo… cada parte de mi piel expuesta hormigueaba por las ligeras variaciones de magia que ondeaban en el aire. Siempre me había encantado esa sensación. Me encantaba la lluvia… y a ella también…

La sensación era más ligera que de costumbre, pero estaba ahí, nadie parecía comprenderlo, yo lo hacía… pero nadie más. Y ella estaba llorando.

Una oleada de irremediable y abrumadora soledad me envolvió por completo, a veces sucedía, era un tanto reconfortante, aunque por momentos la tristeza, la desesperación, los gritos, las voces, la oscuridad y los leves y momentáneos tintes de miedo que se deslizaban sobre la superficie de mi mente parecían hundirme en lo más profundo del océano, ola tras ola hasta empujarme al borde de un frágil abismo y entonces… se desvanecía.

Ella estaba llorando.

Lastimaba mis oídos.

Lagrimas desesperadas brotaban del borde de mis ojos, sin embargo me era imposible sentir la sal de su sabor tocar el borde de mis labios, sólo humedecía la tela. Mordí mi labio inferior ahogando un sollozo, si ellos escuchaban mis torpes gimoteos vendrían a mi lado y dirían cosas extrañas, me harían sentir confortable, me incitarían a que les contara por qué estaba llorando, pero esta vez ya no se los diría, ya no más… siempre estaban mintiendo, siempre fingiendo, pero yo ya no les creía, ya no más, no de nuevo, porque sólo me lastimaban, actuando como si les doliera que yo llorara, como si les lastimara mi dolor, pero ya no les podía decir la verdad porque siempre me herían. Me miraban extraño, aunque eso ahora está bien, ya no podía verlos. Ellos no me dejaban, no los que mienten, los otros…

El vacío se alojó en mi pecho absorbiendo la comodidad de este día de lluvia y respiré profundo, inhalando todo el aire que me permitían mis pulmones hasta que el hueco instalado en mi interior pareció llenarse, un segundo, y volvió a mí. Mis brazos entumecidos por la posición en la que se encontraban forzados, están tan rectos y juntos que me dolían algunas articulaciones, al menos estaba sentado. Froté la uña de mi dedo pulgar por encima de la piel del borde de mis demás dedos, la superficie lastimada dejó parte de la sensible carne expuesta, el ligero roce me causó un leve dolor que me distrajo momentáneamente del tormento que sentía en mi interior, ya que eso era: un sinfín de sensaciones ajenas a mí que influían desde el exterior, a pesar de que yo sabía y aún hoy lo sé, son parte de mí. La lluvia se hizo más intensa y la soledad se fue.

Y ahora mismo puedo verlo.

He decidido que esta noche hace frío, o lo hacía esa noche. También llovía. Sí, esta noche hace frío como aquella vez. Me acurruco en mi sillón favorito con un libro en mano y acomodo la manta sobre mí, como aquella noche, pero esta vez no alcanzo a leer nada y en el sueño dentro de mi sueño me quedo dormido. Y como aquella vez, no puedo descansar.

* * *

><p>Ginny reanudó una antigua relación con un chico de Hufflepuff cuya pasión y dulzura se acoplaba a la perfección con la lealtad y tozudez Gryffindor; ya me lo esperaba, aunque me sorprendí al no sentir absolutamente nada más que alegría por ella en ese entonces y ahora que habían pasado un par de años decidieron casarse. Ella decidió que yo sería su padrino de bodas.<p>

Los miembros restantes de la familia Weasley parecían compadecidos por mí, no sabía por qué, ella sería feliz y eso me llenaba de un gozo increíble. Y alivio, hubo un tiempo en el cual temí sentirme culpable al no ser capaz de amarla como se lo merecía, afortunadamente ese día no llegó, fue como quitarme un peso de encima. La tarde en la que me pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas estaba lloviendo. Ella estaba feliz.

Por alguna extraña razón, que sólo hasta ahora he llegado a comprender, jamás pasó por mi mente casarme con Ginny, siempre quise tener mi propia familia, una gran y feliz familia, pero Ginny nunca apareció en mis fantasías ni sueños idealistas. Yo la quise en su momento, sin embargo para mi fortuna o desgracia ella no era para mí.

El día de la boda resplandeció un sol fulgurante, el clima cálido acompañó al amor que se profesaron los magos esa tarde. La novia estaba radiante vestida de blanco, la impetuosidad a la que le rindió honor durante sus años de estudio en Howarts y le brindaron el motivo de pertenecer a la Casa de los leones hizo su gala cuando entró caminando por el pasillo con toda seguridad, sonriente del brazo de su padre, Arthur curiosamente se veía más nervioso que ella. Sus votos fueron declarados y optaron por un enlace mágico… el destino y su magia aceptaron y decidieron que no existirían separaciones. El amor que se declaraban era real, y en ese instante se volvió irrompible. Y yo sentí que ya nada los separaría, ni siquiera la muerte. El amor que se juraban era eterno. Sonreí. Estaba feliz.

La novia entró a paso firme y se paró junto al novio. El vestido blanco inmaculado contrastaba con el rojo vivo de su cabello. El ramo consistía en las típicas rosas blancas, aunque entre ellas se encontraba una única rosa roja abierta en todo su esplendor, me pidió que escogiera el diseño, Ginny me dio las instrucciones nada más, cuando le pregunté aquella vez por qué no se casaba con el ramo blanco tradicional, me miró divertida directo a mis ojos y dijo "no tengo el derecho de casarme de blanco" y acto seguido soltó con ganas una fuerte carcajada. Cinco meses después nació su primer hijo.

La fiesta se celebró en la Madriguera, fue algo sencillo y agradable, cuando me case, pensé, quería que mi boda fuese así de feliz, rodeada de amigos y familia. El vals de los novios dio inicio a la dichosa reunión, Ginny se acercó al oído de su actual esposo, Riley o algo así, susurrándole unas cuantas palabras que lo hicieron sonrojar disimuladamente antes de devolverle una sonrisa pícara, se miraron al los ojos y sin decir otra cosa se rieron. Ahí fue cuando pensé que mi madre y mi padre debieron verse así de contentos, y me pregunté si podrían comunicarse sólo con la mirada. Me pregunté si yo tendría algún día ese tipo de conexión.

Ginevra Weasley fue mi primer amor, uno que siempre recordaría con una dulzura infinita. A mi hermana y amiga… que me traicionó…

* * *

><p>Mi corazón palpitaba de manera pausada y constante, pero aun a pesar del apacible sueño que nada tenía más que un simple buen recuerdo que almacenaba mi memoria para rememorar los momentos felices, como lo estaba haciendo en medio de un tranquilo sueño, y esta vez comprendí que de sueño no tenía nada, todo era real, o lo había sido al menos. Me ahogaba. Un peso parecía aplastar mis pulmones, y no sabía por qué. Intenté mover mis brazos y llevarlos a mi pecho para aliviar la opresión que sentía en esa zona, no pude, estaban rectos, juntos, mis manos no se tocaban porque eran separados por una delgada tela.<p>

Y no sabía por qué.

Entonces se desvaneció el calor que alguna vez tuvo la chimenea, ya no existía el delicioso olor de la leña recién encendida, ni se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas. La habitación ya no estaba iluminada por el brillo incandescente de las también rojas llamaradas. Todo estaba en silencio. Ya no llovía tampoco, no había ni pisadas en la madera, ni puertas rechinando, ni duendes de ceño fruncido, ni maldiciones, ni chapoteos. No había gotas persistentes que acribillaban una tras otra el tejado de la vieja y ancestral Mansión ubicada en Grimmauld Place nº 12. No había mantas, ni libros sobre el regazo. Ya no más. No existía siquiera el viento arremetiendo feroz contra la ventana. Ni ramas secas cuajadas y débiles, porque ya no llovía.

Sentí un extraño hormigueo sobre la piel, era parecido a un día de lluvia, pero era imposible que esta vez fuera eso, lo sentía, había algo diferente. Sí, aún caía una suave llovizna en el exterior, el viento feroz era una suave brisa que de pronto se detuvo. Algo estaba mal.

El suave y sutil hormigueo se detuvo y estalló en un dolor agudo que atravesaba cada poro de la piel. El llanto desgarrador, el dolor lacerante, y la humedad sobre la tela que cubría mis ojos. Esta vez no pude contener un grito de agonía

La oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que estaba oscuro, así como sabía que era de noche. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y rellené nuevamente mis pulmones, tal como lo había hecho unas horas antes.

Esta vez sólo se oían unos gimoteos. No me engañaba, sabía que había gritado hace unos instantes, la garganta me ardía, llevaba seca quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo y ahora raspaba como papel de lija, era una sensación dolorosa, pero la incertidumbre que rodeaba mi situación era un tanto más espeluznante, en realidad era más como una sensación inestable. Ellos estarían aquí pronto.

No sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado. Había dejado de contar los días, a pesar de que sabía muy bien cuando era de día o de noche. La habitación tenía algún tipo de magia aplicada en ella, no sentía frío o hambre o incluso la necesidad de ir al baño, todo se mantenía suprimido. Esa misma magia que lo envolvía todo alteraba mi núcleo mágico, era incapaz de controlar mi magia, era como si me la hubiesen arrebatado, se sentía inestable y dispersa, parecido a un revoloteo constante que no alcanzaba a tocar mi piel. Un hormigueo.

Según mi conocimiento, llevaba aquí tres inviernos. Eso era algo que podía asegurar, en invierno las lluvias eran más intensas y los días después de las nevadas eran tranquilos, una paz inquietante. Podría haberme equivocado, tal vez, pero sentía que era el cálculo correcto.

Tres inviernos.

Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que la magia que custodiaba mi habitación, también impedía que me sintiera adormecido por estar en una sola posición y, por extraño que pareciera, me dejaba dormir cuando sentía sueño.

"Los otros" eran quienes custodiaban mi habitación. Me revisaban de vez en cuando, aunque durante el lapso que permanecí en ese lugar jamás supe sus nombres. De hecho, rara vez oí sus voces, sin embargo, de las veces que lo hice noté que eran toscas, firmes, serias e insensibles. Los otros estaban encargados de revisar mi estado de vez en cuando, casi nunca. No me agradaban.

Y entonces estaban "ellos", los traidores. Los otros no dejaban que ellos entraran a verme, después de un tiempo dejó de importarme a mí también. Yo tampoco quería me vieran. Y así, después del primer invierno dejaron de venir. Siempre había oído que la traición tenía un sabor amargo, jamás lo imaginé, no pensé que me sucedería, y era peor de lo que me habían dicho.

Cuando un rastro de magia se coló en el cuarto me pregunté quienes serían, ¿ellos o los otros?

La curiosidad dominó mi forzada indiferencia combatiendo en una lucha perdida, porque sabía que por sobre todas las cosas quería saber, quería conocer, quería oír y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Un cúmulo de magia penetró por algún ángulo en la habitación, me hubiese gustado pensar que eran ellos, que habían recapacitado e iban a sacarme de este lugar, probablemente lo hice un par de segundos, luego de eso la otra parte de mí gritó con fuerzas que no cayera en las mentiras que entre tanto silencio y soledad me había habituado a sumergirme si reparo, una y otra vez, caía en mi propio engaño formulado por mi mente dañada y maltratada, me anclaba hasta el fondo, el anhelo, la esperanza y terminaba nadando a la superficie de mis mentiras ya sin aire: perdido, abandonado, solo y traicionado. No había más mentiras para mí mismo… me hubiera gustado tenerlas… Pero no eran ellos, no volverían.

El eco de una multitud de pasos rebotó por las paredes, un par de voces se entremezclaban en medio del alboroto. De entre la gran cantidad de personas que se aglomeraron en mi habitación se extendió una mano que se deshizo de la venda sobre mis ojos, todo estaba oscuro, pero se veía demasiado brillante para mí. De repente ella estaba gritando, desgarrando mis oídos.

La magia que envolvía a la habitación se desvaneció de pronto agregando dolor y cansancio a mis repentinos miembros entumecidos, el sabor en mi boca era asqueroso, los sonidos demasiado intensos y la oscuridad demasiado deslumbrante para mis ojos, me sentía rodeado de un caos absoluto, era sólo yo, lo sabía, pero saber no lo hacía menos agobiante.

Me removí tratando de huir de sus gritos. Mi núcleo mágico hizo erupción y las ataduras en mis brazos estallaron, de inmediato los elevé hasta mis oídos, el movimiento fue mecánico, mis músculos se sentían fragmentados, las terminaciones nerviosas que habían permanecido selladas por aquel hechizo hicieron conexión enviando una descarga de un dolor penetrante, sin embargo no me detuve. Mi garganta seca y lastimada emitía unos aullidos lastimeros, unos gritos incompletos y fraccionados, que aun así no se detenían, no creía que tuviese la voluntad o la capacidad para detenerlos. Su dolor, que era ajeno, lo experimentaba en carne propia, yo no era capaz de frenarlos, si ella no se detenía, yo mismo sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Esta vez las lágrimas cayeron, danzaban evitando mis labios, rodando por mis mejillas, deslizándose por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Eran saladas y húmedas.

A través de la muchedumbre que ahora veía asustada por semejante despliegue de magia que ni yo creía posible se abrió pasó un único hombre, alto y de cabello oscuro, caminaba elegantemente, seguro. No me temía. Se paró con firmeza frente a mí, sonriendo.

- Qué patético. – Dijo. – ¿Y a esto le temía?

Alzó una mano y temblé. Mi piel hipersensible, recorrida por los intensos hormigueos de pies a cabeza me producía punzadas de una tortura implacable, tenía miedo de tocarme con mis propias manos. Me encogí en medio de un nuevo grito de dolor… y la mano había frenado su camino. La mirada del hombre era extraña, en mi estado me encontraba incapaz de distinguir lo que habitaba en sus ojos en ese momento, cualquier tipo de emoción que hubiese albergado en ese instante dentro de sí no sabría mencionarla, pero centellearon entre la oscuridad de la noche dentro de una habitación sin ventanas.

Encogió y flexionó sus dedos un par de veces haciendo el amago de retirar su mano, arrepintiéndose de aquella idea en un santiamén. Todo sucedió en unas milésimas de segundo, el destello en sus ojos, la mirada, la mano, los dedos y el titubeo que percibí; todo antes de que por fin acortara la distancia que existía entre su mano y mi cuerpo.

Cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó mi mejilla una sensación electrizante recorrió todos mis sentidos el hormigueo cesó en un instante, el llanto, los gritos, el dolor y la agonía. Por primera vez ella estaba en silencio, los gritos lacerantes se transformaron en, casi, una risilla infantil. La calma me abrumó y probablemente, por un segundo, apareció en mi rostro mi primera sonrisa en tres inviernos, una sonrisa insegura y temblorosa, pero una sonrisa al final de cuentas. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por última vez, esta vez ya no eran de dolor únicamente reflejaban la calma y paz que se instalaron en mí, eran de alivio. Me incliné apoyándome en aquella mano, y la sujeté con una de las mías para evitar perderla, no dejaría que se marchara, al menos por un minuto. Era más grande que la mía, y más fría, mucho más fría… era perfecta.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación. Y esa noche, en la que quizá estaba lloviendo -porque ya no podía sentirlo- me dormí profundamente. Sin el sofá favorito, sin el libro y sin el cálido y relajante crepitar del fuego fulgurante de la chimenea, sin la lluvia en la ventana… sin el miedo, sin el dolor, sin la soledad. Esa noche, que no fue como aquella primera, descansé de verdad. Durmiendo sin sueños reales, sin mimetismos ni semejanzas… y sin las pesadillas que dieron comienzo a todo mi tormento.


	3. Ayer

_**Capítulo 02**_

Una de las primeras cosas de las que me percaté al despertar es que me sentía diferente, tal vez habría muerto y yo no lo sabía, porque a pesar de que en mi mente me sintiera consciente de mi entorno era incapaz de hacer algo más. De esta manera, ya que por el momento no era dueño de mi cuerpo, me dediqué a escuchar, a oír, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Absolutamente todo.

La respiración acompasada que acompañaba la oscuridad tras mis ojos cerrados trajo a mí un ligero y agradable olor a sándalo mezclado con un aroma que debería de haber reconocido y sin embargo no lo hice, era más parecido a un recuerdo lejano perdido en algún recoveco inhóspito de mi memoria, algo que debí de saber pero que ahora yacía enterrado en el olvido bajo un montón de montañas de ideas vagas e inútiles que perdieron su uso con el tiempo, era tal vez, algo que mi mente ya había decidido calificar de inservible y obsoleto, una palabra que debió morir en el silencio de una habitación sin ventanas, tragados por la oscuridad de mis ojos sellados e ingenuos. Una palabra que se desvaneció en el aire tras esos tres largos e interminables inviernos.

Para cuando dejé de divagar me di cuenta de que esta vez podía mover mi dedo meñique y luego el siguiente, y pronto toda mi mano me pertenecía de nuevo.

Un destello fugaz atravesó mi vista por tan sólo un milisegundo justo antes de que cerrara mis ojos, ocultando de esta manera la rendija por la cual se había colado la luz. Al igual que con mis dedos y mis manos repetí la acción varias veces hasta ir poco a poco consiguiendo la visibilidad que deseaba. La bruma que envolvía mi mente era más ligera que antes, similar a un delgado y delicado velo. Cuando mi mente estuvo apta para captar el rastro de luz que rasgaba la oscuridad dentro del interior de mis parpados, realmente pude haber pensado en la muerte ¿cómo sino vislumbrar algún tipo de luz se encontraría entre mis posibilidades? Una irreal imagen de libertad se figuró dentro de mis pensamientos tomando consistencia a medida que abría los ojos. ¿Sería libre?

Ella ya no emitía ruido alguno, como si se hubiese evaporado en algún punto entre la última noche que podía recordar y el actual amanecer en el que era capaz de discernir, yo sabía que estaba ahí sin embargo, no se iría. Nadie comprendía. Nadie escuchaba. Nadie más que yo. Pero en esta oportunidad estaba silenciosa. No existían ni llantos, ni gimoteos, ni dolor, ni desesperación. Estaba allí, sí, mas se hallaba en silencio.

Esa mañana, que bien pudo ser el inicio de todo o ser sólo una continuación de lo que ya había comenzado bajo el imperio de la ilusión de mi inconsciente, los sonidos amortiguados llegaron a mí por primera vez. Se encontraban ahí para mí, y yo me sentía imposibilitado de alcanzarlos. ¿Cómo saber entonces, si mi sueño era o no mi muerte, o si soñaba una libertad efímera dejándome a la deriva apartado de la realidad?

Cuando por fin mis ojos distinguieron un poco más que simple negrura vieron el cielo verde, pero eso no era posible. Mi cielo era del verde más profundo, escalofriante y acogedor, tan contradictorio y sincero al mismo tiempo que me sentí abrumado. Las articulaciones fragmentadas de mis manos y dedos respondieron deslizando entre ellos la suavidad más increíble que hubiera palpado jamás.

Junté mis parpados bloqueando la luz cálida que entraba desde algún ángulo desconocido, respiré profundo contando los latidos que golpeaban rítmicamente dentro de mi caja torácica obnubilando el resto de mis sentidos… un, dos… un, dos… marcaba el compás con mi dedos absorbiendo cualquier otra influencia me rodeara. Un suave calor se extendió desde una zona dentro de mi cuerpo. Estaba vivo. Podía sentirlo, podía imaginarlo, podía soñarlo y aún así todo lo anterior no haría falta. Mi núcleo mágico retumbaba estallando en un sutil hormigueo, estaba de vuelta. Otra vez, por fin, estaba completo. Sin restricciones, sin ataduras, sin vendas, sin las tinieblas egoístas y acaparadoras que envolvían cualquier área al alcance, cada esquina, cada rincón, cada pliegue, sin el silencio que se robaba las voces y que permitía el eco de los gritos agónicos que mi garganta había llegado a proferir. Sin ellos, sin los otros. Tal vez.

Un rechinido distante violó cada barrera imaginaria e inestable que pudiese erigir para que me rodeara. Si lo pensaba con más detalle y ahínco que tan lejos podía llegar a imaginar, porque podía sentir dentro de mi mente, así como sentía la lluvia, sentía aquellos pasos constantes, firmes y sin miedo… y recordé, no me tenía miedo. Giré mi rostro apenas hube escuchado el agitado estira y afloja de una pesada capa, tensa.

Abrí los ojos.

Una figura esbelta y elegante se desprendía de su túnica lenta y metódicamente, los movimientos eran calculados con una sutileza indescriptible, tal vez era un ritual habitual en el hombre ubicado en el otro extremo de la habitación, sus dedos largos serpenteaban por el borde quitando los botones uno a uno luego deslizaba una manga por uno de sus brazos y apenas hubo acabado este acto dejó escurrir la otra manga por el brazo opuesto, tomó la prenda por el cuello y la colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Nunca me miró, salvo cuando terminó su rutina.

Mi piel ardió, incontrolable, el entumecimiento de mis miembros se despejó en el instante en que situé mis ojos en él y un hormigueo feroz recorrió mi cuerpo de extremo a extremo, y a pesar de que ahora sentía mi cuerpo parecía ya no pertenecerme más. Lo llamaba.

Ella lo estaba llamando.

Una risilla infantil resonó en mis oídos. Había algo semejante a una cuerda invisible que me halaba hacia el hombre de expresión adusta y altanera ¿Por qué querría estar cerca de alguien así? Pero quería, lo anhelaba.

Liberando el aire contenido inhalé el aroma de sándalo. Lo necesitaba cerca, más cerca. Mi voz murió en el interior de una garganta desgarrada y seca, fácilmente pude haber estado masticando algodones durante años, y de hecho podría tenerlos aún entre mi lengua y mi paladar, un graznido suplantó el sonido que yo recordaba como mi voz, porque no era dueño de ese sonido, era ajeno y escabroso. Los sueños que tanto habían absorbido mi mente ganaban terreno superando el presente, ese ruido forastero de mi persona carecía de alma y entendimiento, quedó desbaratado en el aire sofocado en el tumulto de sensaciones y emociones que me sobre poblaban, como la confusión, como el temor… y como esa extraña atracción enlazada al hombre de pie en la esquina… tan apartado.

Un renovado intento me hizo arrastrar las desarticuladas palabras, ni siquiera registraba que quería decir, pero cierto punto deshabitado de mi mente lo quería junto a mí. Una de mis manos se elevó suspendida en el aire atravesando directamente mi nebulosa visión, el fondo difuso perdía el interés de mis sentidos enfocándose sólo en aquel que me acompañaba en la habitación. No me temía. ¿Por qué debía temerme en todo caso? Ese pedazo de mi memoria se hallaba rasgado.

- Te ves sediento. – Pronunció con una voz sedosa que sedujo el tirante lazo que me ataba a él.

Mis ojos siguieron cada uno de sus precisos movimientos hasta que toda su figura se acomodó junto a mí. Un paño humedeció mis deshidratados labios y unas cuantas gotas se filtraron entre ellos otorgándole un breve momento de paz a mi boca marchita, una de estas mismas gotas rebeldes se escabulló danzando grácilmente a través de mi barbilla mojando mi cuello desnudo. Agitados, mis parpados distribuyeron mi visión saltando de esquina a esquina por la habitación nunca permaneciendo más de un segundo en un mismo lugar brindándole a esa innata y traviesa curiosidad un cúmulo de imágenes fraccionadas sin un orden correspondiente elaborando mi propio fotomontaje cinematográfico construyendo de esta forma el puzle que era el entorno circundante: los doseles verdes, los postes, los ventanales y las pesadas cortinas, un reducido librero y un escritorio equipado con unas libretas, pluma y tintero, un armario fino con graciosas curvas una puerta a un lado y otra puerta en la pared contraria, cada ángulo tapizado con intrincados y preciosos arabescos.

Y luego estaba él.

No iba a engañarme, reconocía ese rostro de pesadilla, pero se veía más adulto. La imagen de un joven al final de un pasadizo de piedra, un muchacho de expresión severa, reservada e imperturbable, siendo la misma persona éste me llamaba, me cautivaba. El cabello y los ojos oscuros, sin embargo una llama de un rojo vibrante y enfermizo como el color de la sangre bullía en el interior de sus pupilas, hipnotizante. Amaba el rojo.

La cama se hundió por el peso de un cuerpo extra en un costado tirando de las sabanas y mantas. Las emociones que revoloteaban ocultas en lo profundo de sus oscuros irises fueron desconocidas para mi otra vez, rehuían de mi comprensión esfumándose de la zona de entendimiento, y cuando depositó una mano en mi mejilla ya no importaba un segundo más.

Era fría, estaba fría y no podía ser más maravillosa, los estilizados dedos y la amplia palma cubrían casi todo el costado de mi cara desde la sien al borde de mi ojo pasando sobre mi oreja hasta rozar la comisura de mis labios entreabiertos, el pulgar frotó mi pómulo enviando las corrientes eléctricas que creía sentir la noche anterior confirmando la veracidad de los hechos acontecidos. Removí las piernas percibiendo una suave tela de seda acariciando mis muslos extendidos y un cálido aliento irregular huyó de mi boca. Restregué mi mejilla contra aquella fría mano que tan esplendida me parecía, sólo entonces advertí el ardor que transitaba mi piel, el aroma a sándalo inundaba mis pulmones y ahora que sabía de dónde provenía deseaba empapar cada rincón y borde de piel en él.

Bajo un esfuerzo desmesurado erguí mi columna para sentarme escalando el cuerpo de Tom, porque este no era ese tal Voldemort, no en mi mente, y ese era el nombre que sonaba correcto en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza, el origen del aroma que me embriagaba y ofuscaba mis sentidos recién despertados que mantenía sujetos a mí únicamente por el delgado hilo de pensamientos conscientes que se desprendían a una velocidad acelerada abandonados a la deriva del abismo.

Esos brazos temblorosos que se suponía eran míos se envolvieron en su cabello y en el cuello de su camisa despojándolo de los primeros botones con una agilidad vertiginosa, exponiendo la piel nívea hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro e inundé mis pulmones codiciosos de esa esencia inherente de su cuerpo, no existía una parte de su cuerpo que no desprendiera tal fragancia atontando mis sentidos. Estaba perdido.

Humectando los labios que volvían a estar resecos lamí esa zona pálida y sensible al tacto embelesado en el instante en que la piel bajo mi lengua se estremeció, besé, lamí y mordí una línea ascendiente desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo agarrándolo entre mis dientes justo un segundo antes de sentir una mano tirando mi cabello enmarañado. Era firme, dolía, pero no fue un dolor intenso sino más bien una corriente eléctrica que cruzó la última frontera, destrozando la última barrera, arrebatándome mi último gramo de cordura y un graznido rasposo se convirtió en un gemido sonoro cuando inconscientemente curvé mi espalda separándome de la deliciosa piel que olía y saboreaba.

Un tortuoso bulto efectuó un impetuoso acto de presencia bajo la tela ligera y holgada que lo cubría, mi corazón latía desbocado resonando en mi pecho y oídos, no había nada más que un placer intenso y sobrenatural. Reacomodé mi cuerpo restregando mi sexo contra su muslo, retorciéndome entre sus brazos lo cuales ahora me apresaban. Era exquisito, una sensación que no sabía de dónde provenía. Una vez más… lo quería, lo deseaba, necesitaba bañarme en ese olor, empaparme en su perfume…

Una mano se deslizó delineando el contorno de mi figura deteniéndose en mis caderas, pudo dudar quizá, y entonces con un sólido agarré se apoderó de mi miembro hinchado frotando a lo largo sobre la ropa, sólo un par de veces, un tirón de cabello y una mordida en mi cuello con sus dientes romos y la sensación más exquisita terminó por desconectarme de la realidad.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la ropa sudada y la humedad en mis pantalones era retirada, fueron unas gotas de líquido sobre mis secos labios y un sorbo diminuto para mí, un paño mojado y tibio despejando mi cuerpo de cualquier otra sustancia que lo ensuciara.

Una fría mano acarició mi mejilla y me incliné en su frescura. Mi cuerpo ardía. Estaba muriendo, sólo eso lo explicaba. La conciencia jamás volvió, no esa mañana, por el contrario fue sustituida por el sueño y el repentino cansancio. La comodidad de la noche anterior, o lo que yo creía la noche anterior, regresó a mí acogiéndome en un intranquilo sueño fantasmal, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí o en qué momento me quedé dormido, o si lo que soñé era un sueño, o era una vida que no era mía, o si era acaso un recuerdo del pasado o un vistazo de un frío porvenir… o tal vez era el presente calamitoso custodiando como un tirano la puerta de la entrada esperando el momento preciso para dar un paso al interior de mi vida.

- Que te han hecho, pequeño.

Creo que en algún punto entre el limbo del mundo de los sueños me alcanzó esa voz distorsionada. Exhalé un último suspiro apoderándome del olor a sándalo que quedaba en el aire aún cuando su fuente de procedencia desapareció detrás del chasquido de la puerta. Esa noche regresó el recuerdo de una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Las piernas adormecidas casi no me sostenían haciéndome sentir que flotaba en el aire, los brazos temblorosos se asieron con fuerza al borde del lavabo mientras los nudillos se blanqueaban. El agua fría escurría por mi rostro torcido en una expresión acongojada, el reflejo que me correspondía sobre el espejo era ajeno, desconocido. Cuando un sollozo contenido resbaló de mis labios realmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un sollozo, un simple sollozo seguido de un gemido ahogado, un sonido lastimero arrastrándose por mi garganta ardiente de lagrimas no derramadas se convirtió en un grito largo, desgarrador, que murió entre los sollozos siguientes. Esta vez las lágrimas empapaban mi rostro.<p>

Esas piernas traicioneras incapaces de sostener mi propio peso cesaron su único deber haciéndome caer, justo antes de tocar el frio piso de baldosas blancas del baño un par de brazos me arroparon cogiéndome por mi cintura tan protectores, tan firmes… y tan temblorosos como los míos propios. ¿Es que acaso jamás acabaría?

Tan sólo cinco míseros minutos, no más. ¿Era mucho pedir? Ya no quería seguir llorando, no quería tener que pasar solitarias noches en vela porque las pesadillas constantes y la culpa no me dejaban conciliar el sueño CINCO MINUTOS, el dolor que carcomía mi alma era semejante a empuñar mi propia estaca al corazón una y otra vez lastimándome yo misma, y nadie, ni Ron ni mis padres, nadie podía consolarme. No sabían lo que era tener el conocimiento, no conocían la lucha constante con los secretos internos, no sabían lo que se sentía cargar con el peso de la traición, no tal y como yo lo sentía. No sabían lo que era sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba entre sus manos, que se deslizaba como pequeños granitos de arena, que escurría como el agua entre sus dedos… que perdía un pilar de la vida como yo lo hacía en este momento.

Y una vez más no podía, no se me permitía, mis capacidades y posibilidades me tenían atada de manos. Sentía que moría a cada segundo que pasaba.

Para mí era la muerte de un pedazo de mi vida. Era un paso a la agonía.

Y todo mi dolor se reducía a un trozo de papel con unas cuantas palabras fríamente escritas, sin sentimentalismos o compasión alguna, unas cuantas frases mecánicas carentes un verdadero interés, unas pocas oraciones bien estructuradas que sonaban suaves y sencillas, si las habían quitado de una vieja tarjeta de felicitaciones no me hubiese extrañado. Esas pocas frases estaban arrebatándome el alma. Las palabras cordiales no penetraban en mi mente y los consuelos no calmaban a mi corazón compungido.

Los cálidos brazos que hasta aquel día me habían acogido innumerables veces cobijaron mi cuerpo tembloroso que se agitaba en medio de sobresaltos e hipidos espasmódicos, acurrucada encima de sus piernas me balanceó tarareando susurros que no accedían al reconocimiento, murmurando. Y temblaba, él y yo temblábamos.

Éramos tan cobardes, tan débiles… tan egoístas e inconscientes. Ya ni los susurros calmantes ni las promesas de un futuro prometedor, ni mil palabras de ánimo, nada, nada tenía validez para mí. Ni las creencias por las que antes abogaba, no ahora, que yo incapaz de verme en el espejo, de mirar mi rostro y verme a mí- porque no era yo era alguien más –la imagen de fortaleza fue paulatinamente reemplazada por una figura demacrada llena de culpa, resentimiento y desdicha.

No albergaba en mi corazón el perdón para mí misma, a pesar de que persona alguna, colmada de los peores infortunios a los que se había condenado pudiese sentir un arrepentimiento tanto o más grande que el que yo sentía, la sentencia estaba dada y el delito era sólo mío, sólo suyo, o de quien quisiese aceptar la realidad.

Si mil agujas hubiesen sido suficientes como castigo para expiar mis faltas habría tomado con gusto aquella sanción. Pero ahora el reloj se había comenzado a moverse y las manecillas con calmaba marcaban el inicio de la tribulación mientras el rítmico tic-tac que desencadenaría una nueva pesadilla daba marcha atrás. Una cuenta regresiva.

Mis ojos bañados en lágrimas se desviaban sobre las letras torcidas, escritas con pulcritud de forma autómata:

"_Querida familia Weasley_

_Procedemos a dar el informe de la desaparición del Sr. Harry James Potter Evans, paciente del área psiquiátrica del Hospital de San Mungo y Salvador del Mundo Mágico quien fuera ingresado el día 7 de Noviembre de hace tres años a cuidados intensivos y vigilancia permanente._

_Debido a la ausencia de magia externa dentro del recinto ya sea esta blanca o negra, a avistamientos de intrusos o sospechosos interesados en el Sr. Potter además de ustedes su familia más cercana, a la inexistencia de hechizos del tipo Imperdonable o el uso de alguna poción que comprometiera la fidelidad de nuestros vigías cuidadosamente seleccionados del Departamento de Aurores, y/o a otros percances o circunstancias que interfieran en los acontecimientos, nos disponemos a anunciar su posible escape por voluntad propia cuyos medios o razones desconocemos. _

_Se halla en nuestras manos el comunicarles este hecho no sólo vergonzoso para nosotros como institución de medimagia, sino también como miembro de la comunidad mágica albergamos nuestras más sinceras disculpas y congoja, compartiendo para con ustedes el profundo dolor de tal tragedia que procederemos a corregir lo más pronto posible y cuanto esté en nuestras manos hacer._

_Nuestras más sinceras disculpas._

_Director del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas _

_Cornelius Muldoon"_

Maldiciendo entre murmullos mal articulados, recordé el día en que todo había dado inicio, el horror, el miedo que rodeaba el ambiente, el hilo de confianza desecho.

El día en que las pesadillas dieron comienzo, o al menos cuando oí el terror de ellas por primera vez.

Pero antes no era así, las risas, la alegría, la tranquilidad que tan poco habían durado. Las consecuencias de la guerra que habíamos dejado atrás creímos haberlos superado.

Los efectos del ayer habían llegado demasiado pronto, y un ayer diferente torturaba a mi alma y conciencia. Yo no tendría paz jamás. No tenía perdón.


	4. Terror a Medianoche

_**Capítulo 03**_

"_Retornas sin cesar, melancolía,_

_Oh regalo del alma solitaria._

_Arde hasta el final un día de oro._

_El ser paciente se inclina humilde ante el dolor_

_Resonante de armonía y tierno delirio._

_¡Mira! Ya va oscureciendo._

_Otra vez vuelve la noche y se lamenta un mortal_

_Y hay otro que sufre con él._

_Tiritando bajo las estrellas del otoño,_

_Año tras año se inclina más profundamente la cabeza."_

_En un álbum antiguo. – Georg Trakl_

* * *

><p>Algunas veces mientras duermo creo tener la sensación de que mis sueños no son más que la repetición de un sueño anterior, se halla un deja vu detrás de cada imagen superpuesta y deslucida, cada sonido lejano y distorsionado, oculto en cada movimiento, en los pensamiento o las palabras susurradas, entre cada silencio interminable. Durante la mañana siguiente a ese sueño de imitación me despierto con un sentimiento de irrealidad afianzado a mi conciencia, al menos durante los primeros minutos… Este tipo de sueños jamás los he podido olvidar. No sé tampoco si el olvidarlos fuera o no lo mejor.<p>

Me gustaría… yo quisiera. Pero no.

Cada mañana después de este tipo de sueños ya he muerto mil veces y un millón más. No son mis pensamientos, ni mi cuerpo, ni mis palabras o mi boca. Cada noche muero de una manera diferente, cada noche de una manera más aterradora que la anterior. Cada noche desde aquella primera.

Cuando dormí bajo mi cielo verde perturbador creí no soñaría otra vez. ¿Por qué debería? Desde hacía tres inviernos que no soñaba nada. Me habían arrebatado eso de mí, y no sabía si estar o no agradecido. Sin duda alguna yo no quería soñar de nuevo. Sin embargo, eran míos, no tenían derecho y aún así se los habían llevado.

Pero no esa noche.

Por eso me sorprendí al despertar a la mañana siguiente agitado y apesadumbrado, con un vacío en mi interior, sin aire en mis pulmones los cuales no querían ser llenados, no había nada, no existía nada. Y ya nadie podía saberlo jamás. No de nuevo. No por ellos, los traidores. Ya no más.

A veces soñaba cosas, cosas que ya no diría, eran mías. Y morí.

Esa noche soñé. Creí escuchar el crepitar del fuego, pero no llovía o hacía frío, nadie lloraba o exclamaba entre gritos estridentes que por costumbre perforarían mis oídos. Su dolor era mío. No esa noche, sin embargo. El fuego, su aroma, un golpe, las visitas, el dolor, un crash, el miedo… y tres inviernos. Esa noche dormí a saltos, y en el séptimo sueño justo antes de que acabara la madrugada. Soñé.

El futuro, el pasado, el miedo y las mentiras. Las soñé y no lo sabía, porque esa noche yo morí de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Las calles abandonadas por el mal clima tenían un aire solitario que parecía contradictorio en comparación al tumulto de gente que pululaba de un lugar a otro unas horas antes cumpliendo con sus deberes diarios, ajenos a cualquier alteración de su entorno siempre y cuando no los confrontara directamente, como esta lluvia que se volvía más y más fina a cada minuto. Hace unas horas muy pocos se vieron preocupados por las nubes negras que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, eran muy pocas y espaciadas entre sí. No eran importantes… hasta ahora.<p>

Un par de autos pasaron a su lado de vez en cuando, las luces distorsionaban la sombra que se reflejaba en la pared, a veces en el piso y a veces, por momentos desaparecía, le venía siguiendo desde que había comenzado a oscurecer y el alumbrado público se encendió iluminando las calles tenebrosas sumergidas en un sospechoso e inexistente atardecer, su única compañera también se ausentaba renunciando a su presencia. Estaba solo.

Llevó una mano hacia el dolor constante en su estomago, algunos días se despertaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, que el que respiraba no era suficiente, y le dolía el estomago y el pecho, tal vez hoy era uno de esos días, pero no estaba seguro. Se frotó distraídamente un segundo para que al siguiente delineara el contorno de una vieja muralla de piedra, tenía algo siniestro en ella, algo aterrador así que quitó la mano rápidamente y siguió caminando.

Un crujido proveniente de algún lugar sobre su cabeza desvió su atención, aunque no estuviera concentrado en nada en particular, alzó la mirada y vio a un ave nocturna cambiándose de rama sobre un árbol desnudo, extraño y retorcido también tenía algo espeluznante como si no fuera de este mundo. Lo ignoró, o quiso hacerlo, pero parecía que la imagen ya plantada en su cabeza lo seguía: una fría muralla de piedra, un árbol retorcido y un ave de mirada depredadora que tenía un conocimiento dentro de sus ojos que lo obligaba a intentar contener los estremecimientos. El conocimiento era aterrador.

En medio de su intento por omitir cualquier sonido, imagen, aroma o sensación frotó su estomago adolorido e inhaló con fuerza llenando de aire húmedo sus pulmones, sin embargo, como supuso no fue suficiente y una incómoda necesidad se instaló en su interior. Tal vez sí era uno de esos días.

La lluvia terminó por transformarse en un fino velo que no causaba más que un ligero cosquilleo, la luz que se proyectaba en las calles lograba que se diluyera en un conjunto de colores imposibles y figuras abstractas, no tenían ningún interés para él, ningún aspecto o detalle llamativo, ni vivos colores, aún así acabó viendo un charco más tiempo del normal, las frágiles y casi imperceptibles gotas se encargaban de convertir una imagen en otra, siempre diferente, siempre constante. Los cambios siempre eran extraños, y hasta cierto punto… atemorizantes.

Inhaló una vez más dejando escapar el aire entre sus labios, era doloroso e incomodo, molesto.

Cuando un ave, podía o no ser la misma que saltaba sobre las ramas del horrendo árbol tenebroso, irrumpió en medio de su charco picoteó un par de veces en él antes de girar la cabeza en unos casi ciento ochenta grados, mirándolo con uno de sus ojos, parecía un animal moribundo, pero aún así se veía feroz, como un depredador observando a su presa. Un brillo perturbador, acechante. Esta vez el ave chilló.

Ensordecedor. Espeluznante. Inquietante. Un sonido estrepitoso… Y de pronto se mezcló con un grito de pura agonía, más humano, más real, aunque más, mucho más aterrador. Era una nota aguda e inalcanzable, iba más allá de un ruido estridente.

Él no lo conocía, pero así debería sonar la muerte. Un murmullo lejano en medio de una pesadilla. Ajeno, irreconocible, pero suyo.

Estaba gritando.

Se giró para huir ahora sí de todas aquellas cosas que lo envolvían en la inquietante angustia que oprimía su pecho. El dolor. El temor. Tan lejano. Tan suyo. Quería huir de la lluvia sombría, de la noche oscura, de las murallas de piedra, de los pájaros conocedores, de los arboles retorcidos, de las figuras surreales de los charcos de luces. De las sombras traicioneras. De la soledad.

Cuando frotó su pecho que mantenía el aire contenido notó que estaba empapado, que no llevaba paraguas ni impermeable a pesar de que durante todo el camino sintió como si el agua no lo alcanzara, no había importado entonces y ahora estaba empapado. El dolor lo atravesó una vez más, esta vez más penetrante, más intenso y el agua se escurrió entre sus dedos. Dolía. Al ver su mano se dio cuenta de que sangraba, que gritaba porque se estaba desangrando, porque estaba muriendo y estaba solo.

Se volteó y observó el camino recorrido: los charcos de luces teñidos de un rojo vibrante y al mismo tiempo enfermizo creaban figuras macabras, rostros sonrientes y desconocidos, una fría pared de piedra con los rastros de la sangre espesa, el ave tenebrosa que esperaba el momento de su muerte para desgarrar su carne, iría directo a la herida abierta, a devorar sus entrañas tiernas y cálidas. Todo el desconsuelo que se alojaba en sus pulmones era consumido y tragado por la lluvia que arreciaba con fuerza sobre los tejados. Junto a los tejados desconocidos se percató también de que las calles, los arboles de la avenida, la calzada, las huellas y el asfalto transitado le eran desconocidas, no debería estar ahí, no era donde quería ir. No sabía, no recordaba a donde iba o por qué y de pronto todo aquello era absurdo. No importaba, como las nubes que anunciaban lluvia eran el camino y el pregonar de su muerte.

Caminó quien sabe por cuánto tiempo sin saber por qué no terminaba de morir, en medio de un eterno estertor, un zumbido en sus oídos, el dolor de su cuerpo agonizante colgando de un incierto hilo de vida. Había sido mejor cuando no sabía que estaba muriendo. Quería morir.

Cuando se detuvo entre una muchedumbre curiosa se abrió paso entre la gente, ellos no notaron su estado moribundo y él olvidó que estaba muriendo. Eso estaba bien, por lo tanto no importaba.

Al final del callejón frío y húmedo se aglomeraba el olor a moho, a vejez y muerte, a basura. La sirena de la ambulancia hizo eco a medida que avanzaba, aún se mantenía lejos. Justo en un agujero frente a sus pies se reunía el agua, fangosa y ensangrentada.

Al final del callejón había una persona muerta. Un pobre hombre había muerto solo, desechado como un costal lleno de basura, así es como sería su muerte: la soledad, el miedo, rodeado por un montón de personas que no llorarían su muerte, sería un objeto que despertaría su fría y sádica curiosidad, algo momentáneo y prontamente olvidado.

Avanzó hasta el límite del callejón de estrechas paredes, nadie lo detuvo, no importaba. Se sentó junto al hombre muerto y esperó… pero la muerte no llegaba. Entonces lo miró, al hombre, vio sus manos sobre su estomago como si le doliera y lo imitó, acomodó sus piernas y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Pero al ver su rostro finalmente comprendió: estaba muerto.

Cuando despertó esa mañana se observó en el espejo, se veía ojeroso y se sentía algo perdido como si flotara en el aire. No se parecía a él, era alguien más, un desconocido.

Después de vestirse se asomó a la ventana. Esa pesadilla lo había dejado algo perturbado. Encendió el último cigarrillo que le quedaba, era de una marca barata, apestaba y sabía horrible, pero era mejor que nada. Exhaló el humo consistente en una perfecta espiral y lo vio desvanecerse en el cielo, las nubes estaban un poco grises, aunque estaban distantes entre sí.

Había alguien abajo en la parada de autobuses de enfrente, una chica, era linda, escribía algo en su teléfono celular, ella se paraba ahí todas las mañanas, posiblemente llegara temprano a tomar su autobús porque cuando él se iba ella seguía ahí, tal vez algún día le hablaría. Hoy no.

Salió con la misma sensación alojada en su pecho acongojado. En medio de su inconsciencia llegó al callejón mohoso, estaba desolado, caminó hasta donde se había sentado moribundo e inhaló profundamente, no podía quitarse esa molestia instalada en sus pulmones. Tal vez era uno de esos días.

Un sonido lo alertó, se giró, era la chica del paradero. Sí, era linda. Le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa a cambio, había algo en sus ojos una chispa conocedora quizá. Se acercó intentando pasar por su lado, hoy no tenía ánimos para hablarle. Antes de darse cuenta tenía un cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen, luego en su estomago, y otro más a un costado. Retrocedió involuntariamente hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared. Su grito mortal salió por medio de un simple gorgoteo inútil. Aquí moriría solo y abandonado como una pila de basura inservible.

Alzó la vista al cielo, esta noche llovería.

Un pájaro insidioso se acicalaba en la cornisa de una de las ventanas. Tenía algo en sus ojos, algún tipo de conocimiento… Era una bestia insidiosa… de inmediato cruzó su mente la imagen de una linda chica frente a la parada de autobús.

Se preguntó si esta vez la muerte llegaría, lo único que sabía es que sería igual aterradora y solitaria.

En medio de la oscuridad su sombra le abandonó.

* * *

><p>El dolor se agitó desde mi alma hacia el exterior en medio de un grito desgarrador. Ella estaba gritando, me estaba matando. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por mis arreboladas mejillas cayendo una tras otra humedeciendo todo su camino. El agitado palpitar de mi corazón no tenía precedentes, golpeando con tal fuerza que el dolor era casi insoportable. El ardor familiar situado en mi garganta, el terror y la inconsistencia que envolvía a la realidad oprimían cada punto en mi mente, arrastrándome lejos de mi entorno. Ya había sucedido antes, no era la primera vez, pero simplemente no podía acostumbrarme en su totalidad.<p>

Los gritos se detuvieron de pronto transformando el ruido ensordecedor que bloqueaba cualquier sonido ajeno en un silencio inquietante y perturbador. Sabía que mis ojos permanecían ampliamente abiertos, pero las penumbras que obstruían mi visión hacían que dudara de la propia veracidad de los hechos, de los que palpaban mis manos y del aire que entraba y salía entre cada agitada respiración, huyendo de mí. Me temía. ¿Por qué debía de temerme?

Yo tenía miedo. Estaba asustado, y el silencio no hacía más que aumentar mi angustia.

La oscuridad nebulosa se difuminó con lentitud dejándome distinguir los ángulos de la habitación. La movilidad de mis brazos y el acto mismo de ser dueño de mi vista me condujeron de vuelta de aquella errónea realidad: no estaba enclaustrado entre cuatro paredes, ciego, restringido y limitado, sin embargo, aún era presa del tormento de los recuerdos felices que alguna vez me ayudaron a afrontar los difíciles momentos que interferían en mi brillante porvenir, apartaban las negras nubes y levantaban mi ánimo cansado. Ya no más.

El suave satín se extendía bajo mi cuerpo, acariciándolo con mis manos hasta despejar mi mente quedé recostado sin hacer otro movimiento además del lento subir y bajar de mi pecho al compás de mis respiraciones, los pesados movimientos de mis parpados y el roce suave de mis dedos contra la sabana.

No sabía en donde estaba. Sí, estaba fuera de mi cárcel de blancas paredes, pero ¿qué era este lugar en realidad? La Mansión Riddle no lucía ni de cerca tan acogedora como esta habitación, además de que había sido completamente destruida. ¿Quién era él? ¿Mi salvador o el enemigo? Mi mente se negaba a aceptar lo último. No había visto su rostro desde aquella primera mañana, el sol y la luna habían intercambiado lugares ya casi cinco veces, ahora mismo la luna erigía su mandato en lo alto del cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes; cada vez que mis parpados se separaban había un plato de comida en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, el apetito regresó con ansias y mi paladar se deleitaba en cada oportunidad saboreando aquello de lo que se me había privado. A él no lo había visto.

¿Sería acaso mi nueva prisión? No había dicho nada raro, me preocupaba demasiado de no hablar en voz alta, y hasta ahora, no había tenido de estos "episodios" como los otros los llamaban. Y es que ellos no entendían porque no podían oírla, no podían ver lo que yo veía, ni saber lo que había aprendido a comprender. Tal vez fue por lo que ocurrió esa mañana, eso fue extraño incluso para mí, no había sido capaz de controlar aquellos impulsos

Era parte de mí. Y desde esa noche, ya nadie tenía que saberlo.

Mis piernas temblaban y carecían de la fuerza suficiente como para sostenerme en largos tramos, las idas al baño y un par de duchas agotaron toda la energía almacenada.

Aunque hoy, hoy quería verlo. Se instaló ese pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente albergando un desafío nacido detrás de una idea apresurada: si era o no mi nuevo captor lo sabría pronto, de serlo correría cuanto pudiera, sentía como la magia volvía paulatinamente a mi cuerpo y tal vez podría mantener una pequeña batalla, o darle un par de problemas… si tuviera mi varita, pero no la tenía y usar magia sin varita agotaría mis suministros. Para este punto mi fuerza era tan sólo un poco superior a la de un mero Squib o un Muggle, sin embargo la adrenalina ya había ejercido su poder en mí, impulsándome a hacer el trabajo de levantarme caminando entre tambaleos hasta la puerta de salida. No quería tener que tolerar otras cuatro paredes, que a pesar de ser más afables y cálidas, de estar provistas de ventanas enormes que iluminaban la habitación y ser capaz de sentir todo aquello que volvía a mi cuerpo más humano, los deseos que tanto se me negaron, no me otorgaba ni despertaba en mi esa extraña alegría de la que parecía habérseme privado. No era mi anhelada libertad.

Este era, ahora, el deseo que me ayudaba a enfrentar el dolor y la desesperación, que ahuyentaba lo que la locura de la soledad podría hacerme, los estragos de mis memorias y pensamientos revueltos, alejaba el terror de las pesadillas y lo que significaban para mí. Que me desligaba del odio y el dolor de esa traición que hirió perforando mi alma.

Al cerrar los ojos soñaba con prados soleados, con las playas que jamás había podido visitar, con extensos bosques, el cielo de un glorioso azul y las montañas nevadas. Tenía tanto por ver y vivir, tanto de lo que me habían despojado.

La pesada puerta de madera casi acabó por completo con mis músculos adormecidos que aún encontraban complicaciones a la hora articular los movimientos y tras un gran crujido cedió en mis intentos.

El pasillo completamente iluminado era extenso y no por tener mucha luz lo hacía menos escabroso, a medida que mis torpes pies descalzos me guiaban por el frio suelo con la pared como único soporte los pensamientos se alejaron dejándome enfocado únicamente en mi labor y en las ideas paranoicas que me obligaban a voltear cada cinco segundos vigilando mi espalda descubierta. Guiado sólo por ese aroma a sándalo, un pie frente al otro caminé por varios minutos bajando escaleras, sin abrir una sola puerta equivocada, algo en mi interior me indicaba que no eran correctas. Y ella otra vez estaba calmada.

En algún punto de mi trayecto llegué a la puerta principal, sin detenerme ni medio segundo caminé arrastrando mis piernas cada vez más pesadas, ni siquiera llegué a considerar el bosquejo de aquel descabellado plan. No huiría de esa manera. Me estaba llamando. Su aroma.

Ella lo quería.

Cuando me planté de pie frente a una puerta con finos detalles labrados a mano y una brillante manija no dudé dando mi último impulso, la puerta se abrió.

Entonces… entonces dudé…

Ya no parecía un plan tan claro en mi mente. ¿Qué trataba de demostrar? ¿Qué averiguaría con todo esto?

Había un hombre cuya figura conocía sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea con un libro en su regazo, las llamas rojizas centellaban deformando su perfil y dándole un acabado nuevo a su rostro. El crack de las ramas y la situación juntas evocaron una extraña imagen en mi cabeza, de una noche de Noviembre como esa, una noche en que sucedió lo que jamás sospeché, era una noche que jamás debió haber pasado.

Y en ese instante me sentí cohibido de repente y bajé la cabeza, no era correcto, nada parecía serlo. No debí haber salido, no debí haber pensado, no debí haber dudado, tampoco debí haber abierto la puerta sin preguntar. Todo estaba mal.

Un malestar e incomodidad se alojó en mi pecho obstruyendo el paso habitual del aire, no era suficiente. No era correcto, estaba mal.

- Harry.

La voz grave y firme me sobresaltó, mas no levanté la cabeza. Eso estaba bien, era lo adecuado.

- Ven aquí Harry.

De pronto mi cuerpo era más pesado y quise mantenerme de pie, con dificultad caminé junto a él. Me paré sin levantar la mirada, de pronto mis manos parecían más entretenidas mientras yo jugueteaba con mis dedos. Una mano tomó mi mentón y conectó mi mirada con la suya, oscura con el fuego que se agitaba en su interior, sus ojos invadían la privacidad de mi alma, pero no sentía rastro alguno de Legeremancia. Ella reía y saltaba haciendo vibrar mi piel. La mano de Tom titubeó y me miró, realmente observándome.

- ¿Qué haces levantado, Harry? Es tarde y todavía no estás totalmente repuesto, de hecho, apenas sí estás de pie sin azotarte contra el suelo.

Consideré la respuesta, ninguna sonaba lo bastante convincente incluso en mi mente.

- No venías a verme.

Mi voz salió trémula y nerviosa, no sonaba a mentira, sin embargo. Fue algo tímida y el temblor se dirigió directo a mi estomago retorciéndolo con inseguridad, necesitaba su aprobación.

- No es todo, Harry. Lo sabes. Estabas dormido, ¿por qué te despertaste?

¿Por qué?

- Tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué soñaste, Harry? – Mi nombre salido de sus labios sonaba seductor, la forma sutil en que retorcía las erres arrastrándolas sin desprecio. – Te hice una pregunta.

Mordí mis labios, no lo diría, ya no más. La agitación apretó mi pecho, el aire faltaba de nuevo. Pero no lo diría. Las palabras pujaban por salir, a punto de saltar de la punta de mi lengua, no podía dejarlas huir de mí. No dejaría que me encerrara de nuevo, podría matarme. Las lágrimas agolpadas en el borde de mis ojos caerían en cualquier momento y la conocida vibración en el aire circundante y mi cuerpo me indicó lo que sucedería.

Estaba cerca de ponerse a llorar. No sería capaz de soportarlo dos veces en un periodo tan reducido de tiempo, ambas manos las cuales se apresuraron a cubrir mis oídos fueron detenidas en un fugaz movimiento.

- Siéntate, Harry. No tienes que decírmelo.

Se desvaneció el terror en un instante y mi cuerpo pesado se acomodó en el sofá junto a él a una distancia prudente. Tom tenía las piernas cruzadas y un libro en su regazo, lo quitó y acomodó las piernas en una nueva posición.

- Duerme Harry. – Me indicó y casi brinqué de felicidad. No me reconocía, ¿por qué sería feliz por ello?

Sin meditarlo otro segundo acosté mi cabeza en el lugar que con anterioridad usara el libro, me acurruqué buscando mi propia comodidad.

- ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta quedó a medias, el sueño se adueñó de mí en un santiamén. ¿Por qué no me había matado? ¿Por qué me liberó? ¿Por qué me mantenía? Y ¿En dónde estábamos?

- Duérmete Harry. – Se oía como una orden que no podía rechazar. Su mano acarició mi cabello alborotado y esa sensación electrizante me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba feliz, y a quien engañar, yo también lo estaba. Volvió ese hormigueo familia, tan relajante que mi piel zumbaba de satisfacción.

No hubo más pesadillas esa noche. Las calles despobladas y tenebrosas se perdieron en la suave caricia, el toque ligero y la calidez de aquella mano fría. Juré haberla sentido detenerse rozando mis labios y mejilla, pero ya estaba muy adormecido como para corroborar mis especulaciones.

La oscuridad esa noche no fue tan abrumadora y mi mente y corazón descansaron sin sueños en las manos de mi enemigo.

Aquella noche no fuimos ella y yo. Mi fiel sombra traicionera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias<strong>__** a quienes comentaron . Ahora unas aclaraciones:**_

_**- No sé si considerar este Fic como un Dark Harry, ya que al menos yo no lo considero totalmente malo, sigue siendo él pero por el momento no actúa así y es comprensible, pero hará cosas malvadas con una "justa" justificación, según él.**_

_**- La relación entre el Fic y el libro de Frankenstein, para aquellos que leyeron el libro lo explica Hermione al final del prologo y para los que no: Víctor Frankenstein guiado por una malsana curiosidad da vida a un ser horrendo dándose cuenta de su error al crearlo sólo cuando lo ve moverse, más tarde, esta criatura desdichada por su horrible apariencia y por carecer del afecto que merecía su noble alma desata una venganza contra su creador asesinando a su hermano menor y culpando a una chica inocente amiga de Víctor, la cual es condenada a la horca, y a su esposa y amiga. Se relaciona con el trasfondo de la historia, aten cabos y voilá (Me niego a revelar la trama)**_

_**- Soy una chica detallista y me encanta leer esos libros en donde descubres que las reacciones de los personajes tienen X motivo el cual había sido revelado anteriormente sin que te dieras cuenta. Por lo tanto, aquí todo tiene un motivo oculto y les sugiero que presten atención. Tomaré como ejemplo, la última frase:**__**"Mi fiel sombra traicionera" lo más común sería pensar que se refiere "ella" a quien menciona como parte de él sería su "sombra fiel" y a la vez le causa daño "traicionera", él mismo se causa daño, sin embargo, me gusta dar señales en doble sentido así que analizando más a fondo, tendremos que: la narración está en 1º persona, o sea que Harry relata lo que sucede, todo en tiempo pasado, en varios momentos se da a entender de que le está hablando a alguien mientras cuenta la historia, por lo tanto ¿Quiénes eran fieles a él como una sombra, y sin embargo lo traicionaron? Con esto despejamos una nueva interrogante, ¿a quién le cuenta lo que sucedió?**_


	5. Al borde del Abismo

_**Capitulo 04**_

De pie frente al espejo empañado por el vapor de una ducha reciente despejé con una de mis manos la fría superficie exponiendo una visión completa de mi cuerpo. Estaba más delgado, tal vez, y también parecía que mi cabello había ganado unos cuantos centímetros más, seguía igual de alborotado e indomable, pero más largo. Mis piernas temblorosas habían llegado a su límite, el escozor en los músculos era una clara señal de ello.

Cada día practicaba caminando de lado a lado de la habitación esperando que la sensación de familiaridad regresara de una vez, sin embargo el dolor y la frustración parecían no ceder trayendo inevitablemente el recuerdo de la traición al presente. Todo el entorno solía difuminarse y en ocasiones el calor de la chimenea y la lluvia persistente se sentían tan reales que la paz del pasado se volvían tan tentadoras, seduciendo mi conciencia a través de un delgado hilo invisible abandonándome por horas en las corrientes de recuerdos lejanos, felices.

Entonces despertaba.

Ella siempre estaba ahí cuando abría los ojos de mi conciencia presente, se paseaba y se quedaba junto a mí como un consuelo aterrador ya que era imposible saber cuando la ansiedad sobrepasaría con creces la tranquilidad que me otorgaba la solitaria habitación; mi mente se mantenía en vigía constante no sólo cuando estaba despierto sino que la tensión impedía que mis pensamientos se mantuviesen apacibles en medio de los sueños. Siempre atento, siempre esperando. Ella me estaba matando.

Y yo no podía odiarla.

El reflejo inestable representante de mi propio cuerpo, de mi propia realidad enseñó un nuevo detalle que debí haber pasado por alto o bien, siguiendo los pasos de mi experiencia personal, eran señales que no habían hecho acto de presencia hasta ahora. Unos débiles cardenales de un suave color rosado manchaban la piel ligeramente tostada de mi tórax, otras de un rojo más oscuro se envolvían alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas, acompañadas del rastro casi imperceptible de una quemadura. No dolían. No obstante, el violáceo enfermizo entorno a mi cuello, hombros y brazos, las tonalidades que se degradaban a partir de ellas resaltaron delante de mis ojos acaparando mi atención. Una última mirada a mi cuerpo cubierto de cardenales, unos más claros que otros delatando así su gravedad, desvió la angustiosa, pero displicente observación hacia la sangría de mi brazo izquierdo, una serie de patrones delgados tintados con el color del oxido se establecían en un conjunto dispar, los vestigios superpuestos de aquel molde asimétrico se extendía en toda esa área. Las venas que ni siquiera sabía que se hallaban en ese lugar se veían amarillentas desplegadas en finas líneas hasta el antebrazo coloreando la pigmentación de mi piel de un horrendo color verdusco al desaparecer.

Mi mano izquierda se contrajo en un movimiento espasmódico bordeando el límite del dolor y casi con miedo la diestra tocó la siniestra sintiendo el correr de la sangre bajo la punta de los dedos ubicados sobre los rieles que sobresalían levemente. Había palidecido considerablemente, no quería seguir viendo esas marcas de origen desconocido las cuales habían ocultado su presencia hasta el momento apareciendo únicamente para perturbar mi mente. Contradiciendo por completo mis deseos mis ojos no se despegaron de ese maltrecho cuerpo, mis manos no detuvieron su recorrido por sobre las desagradables marcas y fue encima de las huellas localizadas entre mi cuello y hombro que noté el parecido. Eran marcas de dedos, dedos largos que se envolvían alrededor de mi cuello, presionando.

Víctima cruel del sofoco situé ambas manos sobre mi cuello, la luz blanca y brillante que cegó mis ojos fue la misma que me obligó a cerrarlos con fuerza. Las fuertes manos que enroscaban con brutalidad sus dedos sobre mi cuello presionando los ángulos precisos para privarme del aliento que tanto anhelaba sujetaban con una fuerza sobre humana, negando y restringiendo. Un escozor tan conocido rasgó la piel de mis tobillos, y de repente mis manos ya no llegaban a mi cuello, impidiendo que ejerciera los movimientos que deseaba. Las figuras se desdibujaban una tras otra para volver a reaparecer de inmediato borrosas y oscuras, como meras sobras de movimientos mecánicos. Mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo frío, la luz apuntaba directo a mis ojos, una mano sobre mi abdomen y otra sobre mi hombro, -más de un par de ellas- aplastaban mi cuerpo contra una superficie gélida permitiendo su contacto con cada tramo expuesto de mi piel. El frío, la impotencia y el desconcierto fueron sustituidos de inmediato por el terror de una situación desconocida sobre la cual no tenía algún control en absoluto.

El frío, el miedo, los gritos y los llantos, las agonías desvanecidas en la oscuridad de una habitación sin ventanas. Las manos y el aire faltante que nunca había estado ahí se evaporaron, los alaridos estridentes como cuervos premonitores de una muerte inminente en medio de un callejón solitario acabaron amortiguados por las paredes selladas, las tinieblas de mis ojos ciegos y la espalda contra la pared como un moribundo acorralado. Siempre sumergido en la oscuridad que parecía querer adueñarse del aire que respiraba, de cada uno de mis pensamientos rebeldes y libres en medio de los deseos de una fuga sin precedentes.

Cuando la asfixia cedió dando paso a una exhalación largo tiempo contenida, la luz y la oscuridad terminaron diluidas en un cielo verde de ensueño que bien podía estar formulado por los deseos traicioneros de un preso sin libertad perjudicado por una vil traición. La suavidad dispersa tras mi espalda desnuda, ahora se hallaba humedecida por mi piel mojada empapando la tela. Estaba allí, era real.

Una siguiente respiración entrecortada se marchó de aquellos pulmones maltrechos esclavos del sofoco de un sueño, de una atroz pesadilla fugaz que se evaporó tan rápido como apareció. El cabello cubierto de agua que escurría gota tras gota recorriendo mi rostro hasta la tela bajo mi nuca, posiblemente se mezclaba con el sudor frío característico de estas situaciones y tan habitual para mí a fin de cuentas. Pero esta vez no había muerto.

La oscilación espasmódica y trémula de mi brazo derecho distrajo los desvaríos de una mente inconsistente como lo era la mía. Y allí estaban superpuestas las marcas enrojecidas de mil puntadas en una imagen abstracta y desigual.

El agobió se acopló a mi acelerado corazón otorgándole un golpe de adrenalina a mi débil estado físico vistiéndome deprisa con la ropa de dormir que había doblada cuidadosamente sobre la esquina de esa enorme cama que me había acogido día y noche. Olvidé el hambre que torturó a mi cuerpo minutos antes dejando atrás también la fatiga y la espumosa sensación que dejaba la estela del sueño, olvidando así los platos ubicados sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. El desayuno quedó desamparado pasando a un segundo plano mientras que mis piernas reanimadas se encaminaron directo a la puerta y la usual corriente eléctrica arrasó con mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Ella sabía a dónde me dirigían mis pasos, quizá, porque en el trasfondo de mis acciones el objetivo ya estaba escrito por ella misma y de pensarlo como lo hago ahora, ella siempre supo lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba. En algún punto de mi vida se volvió algo que nadie podía arrebatarme, ella era yo y mis deseos eran suyos. Siempre sabia y elocuente, siempre impulsiva y calculadora. Siempre como un eterno verdugo preparada para cortar mi cabeza. Mi más grande miedo y debilidad, y la única a quien podía confiárselas.

Antes de ser capaz de registrar los cambios de habitaciones, las paredes cuyos elegantes tapizados variaban entre puerta y puerta, los cuadros y adornos antiguos, los pasillos circundantes fueron testigos de cómo mis pasos avanzaron sin dudar de su destino guiándome al objetivo diseñado en mis pensamientos, la única persona -según yo- que habitaba en esa casa enorme.

Sentado pacientemente, quien sabe si supo en algún momento que me trasladé desde mi habitación a ese pequeño salón de descanso, pero cuando abrí la puerta sólo estaba sentado en un sofá victoriano forrado en un bello tapiz azul claro, la madera de cerezo tallada a mano se curvaba en infinitos detalles y recovecos que se retorcían en el respaldar, las patas curvas del mueble y los reposabrazos finalizando en estos últimos con la cabeza de una serpiente a cada lado. Ignoré aquel pormenor ya que no era el propósito que me había arrastrado sobre los pasos descalzos y tambaleantes desechando a un segundo plano la fatiga que me acogía.

Estaba ahí, sentado en una pose perfecta con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas, una taza de té entre sus manos y alguna carta en la otra. Sus ojos oscuros unidos al aroma cautivante de sándalo que en esos días había aprendido a distinguir sin problema, relajaron a mis exhaustos músculos entumecidos, el ardor que cosquilleaba sobre la superficie de mis muslos y pantorrillas, el tirón insistente en los músculos allí situados.

Fue esa misma mirada la que me impulsó a dar un siguiente paso, nuevamente, estar ahí parecía no ser lo correcto.

- Qué haces aquí, Harry. Pensé que te había dejado descansando. – Me aproximé un poco más antes de que su voz sonara de nuevo. – Mírame, Harry.

No obedecí a esa orden de inmediato y mi vista quedó enfocada en la segunda taza de té caliente que se hallaba sobre la mesa rodeada de dos largos sofás idénticos, en el que Tom yacía y el opuesto, combinando con ambos a un grado tal que debieron haber sido hechas por las mismas manos. Cuando segundos después sentí el impulso que prácticamente me obligaba a alzar el rostro y reunir mi vista a los ojos de mi "salvador", -o así lo consideraba en ese momento- hallé no sólo el sosiego que buscaba mi mente atormentada sino la perdición en sí misma que, junto a ese clásico tirón al que ya me iba acostumbrando y anhelando de igual manera, me dediqué a disfrutar de la calma que me brindaba.

Con el único gesto de una mano me senté frente a él considerando la mesita entre nosotros como una distancia prudente, deseaba, al contrario de lo que ofrecían mis acciones, que me permitiera acurrucarme en su regazo como la noche anterior, mas esto no ocurrió.

Me acurruqué en el rincón del sofá subiendo sobre él mis pies desnudos, prescindiendo así de sus gestos y ademanes tales como es ceja elevada en una curva impecable, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas tratando de forma infructuosa que ese frío inexistente que calaba mis huesos se apartara, sin embargo, no habían ventanas abiertas o rendijas ocultas por las que entrara el aire, además de que el clima que observaba por la ventana parecía idóneo para cualquier tipo de actividad al aire libre.

Pero tenía frío, mucho frío.

- Tuve una pesadilla. – Le dije, como si esas simples palabras develaran todo el asunto.

- Por qué no tomas un té conmigo, entonces. – El suave mandato oculto bajo la cordial solicitud fomentó la iniciativa necesaria para alzar la mano, re-acomodar la posición y tomar la humeante taza de té. Mis manos temblaban, quizá por el esfuerzo de mis desgastados músculos o por el rastrojo de temor que había dejado la nueva y reciente pesadilla, o tal vez fue por el frío que me abrazaba.

El aroma del té en sí mismo era relajante y antes de dar el primer sorbo ya me encontraba un tanto mejor, más calmado, pero el frío no se iba.

Cómo iba a irse si yo no sabía de dónde venía. No sabía que había nacido de la sensación de rechazo que se camuflaba tras la sombra del miedo. Cómo, si aunque hubiese sabido que provenía del incomprensible deseo de sentir el calor de sus brazos sujetándome, de las caricias de su mano sobre mi cabello y del pulso acompasado que corría bajo su piel arrullándome y haciéndome de escolta desde la realidad al mundo de los sueños que sólo en su cercanía había llegado a alcanzar.

No obstante, él no lo sabía, ni tampoco yo tenía conocimiento de aquello. No hasta algún tiempo después.

En ese instante, sólo estaba encandilado con su presencia.

No conversamos al principio. ¿De qué hablar con tu antiguo enemigo? No del pasado eso seguro; ni de los amigos que no tenía, los traidores. Mis gustos estaban básicamente enterrados bajo tres años de nada, con facilidad podía haberlos olvidado y recordarlos también causaba daño. No lo conocía y los temas que teníamos en común no eran agradables en realidad. La vida personal estaba vetada y el clima era un cliché tan malo que me daba dolor de estomago intentarlo.

El olor dulzón pegado a mi nariz encubría el aroma a sándalo. Suspiré viendo como el vapor que flotaba sobre la taza se deshacía sin despegar mi mirada de la suya y sin atreverme a preguntar lo que brincaba en el interior de mi cabeza.

- ¿Me vas a contar de que se tratan tus sueños?

La pregunta fue clara y concisa, no esperaba que tocáramos ese tema, no después de lo de anoche. Él dijo que no tenía que decirlo, ¿había mentido?

Justo antes de entrar en pánico, lo noté, aquel nimio detalle que hacía la gran diferencia, era una pregunta, sólo eso, y yo no estaba obligado a responder. La delgada y frágil brecha entre una orden y una solicitud.

- No. – La respuesta fue tajante. No habría forma de que se lo dijera, de ningún modo dejaría que me encerraran de nuevo aún si para ello debía resistir el jalón hacia el único hombre dentro de esa Mansión.

- De acuerdo. - ¿Así de simple?

No dije nada más para contrariar aquella decisión. No quería decirlo y por alguna razón desconocida para mí Tom aceptaba esa decisión sin cuestionamientos. Por ahora eso era bastante bueno para mí.

El calor de la taza con el líquido color ambarino se filtro desde mis manos y dedos a través de mi cuerpo escabulléndose por mis poros, pero incluso con ese calor añadido el frío que producía esos dos metros de distancia no cesaba su efecto sobre mí.

Un escalofrío que en la apacibilidad de la habitación que se me confirió comprendería era el anuncio de alguna criatura extraña, alguien ajeno a nosotros dos, que había violado mi perímetro de seguridad. La alarma se extendió por todo mi ser alertando la intromisión, y yo sumido en la ignorancia de esta nueva reacción quedé paralizado en mi lugar, los vellos que cubrían mi piel completamente erizados y la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente era casi dolorosa.

Me incliné un poco deshaciéndome del estorbo que significaba la taza enredada entre mis dedos y mis pies descalzos se deslizaron con un sutil movimiento que no percibí hasta que el piso helado hizo contacto con la planta entera de ellos.

- Harry, vete a la habitación.

La voz impaciente me sobresaltó percatándome del hecho de que mis ojos ya no estaban en contacto con los suyos quizá desde hace cuanto tiempo, el aire espeso se volvió difícil de respirar y me abrumó la sensación de no tener que moverme de _ésta _habitación muy por el contrario de lo que se me había ordenado. Esa fue la primera vez en años en que me sentí como el viejo yo, ese que no había sido aplastado por las pesadillas, por el vacío de una vida incompleta, por los gritos estridentes y por una desoladora traición. Fue breve, un pequeño brote de aquella extinta rebeldía cubierta por la adrenalina del momento, una chispa que murió con el dolor de una mano sujetando mi brazo.

Pero no quería caminar, no quería alejarme.

- ¡Vete, Harry! – Gritó. Feroz, con su voz profunda y gélida. – ¡Avanza de una puta vez y haz lo que te digo!

Ahí fue cuando me dejé conducir a mi habitación. Entre tirones, empujones, casi arrastras anduve hasta la puerta que fue abierta con una velocidad agresiva y acabé siendo arrojado dentro.

- Quédate aquí, Harry, y no salgas.

No fue suave, no fue gentil. Hubo tal brutalidad oculta en la placidez de su voz apenas moderada, que temí, fue como el renacer de una pesadilla, como estar frente a ella: sentir su tacto, oír el hielo en su voz y saber que estaba dirigido directamente hacia mí… que yo era el receptor de esa orden, de la crudeza que alojaba su mirada y que la molestia que se revolvía en el interior de sus ojos como el fuego crepitante de una chimenea no era una llama cálida, sino que era más como las cenizas opacas que refulgían demostrando que aún habitaba en él el monstruo que había sido, que no había podido eliminar la maldad nata que vivía en ese ser cuyo egoísmo, cuyos erróneos y radicales ideales me arrebataron a muchos de los que amé en su debido tiempo y que aún dichas memorias eran una fuente de efímera alegría que aprovechaba cuando ya no podía más.

Eran los ojos de un ave que esperaba devorar mis entrañas.

Que mi salvador era, otra vez, mi verdugo.

La puerta se cerró tras un rechinido y un sonoro golpe. Los pasos se alejaron dejando a continuación el ruido de sus respectivos ecos uno después del otro en un compás simétrico que evocaba mi soledad.

Acerqué mis manos temblorosas a la puerta influenciadas por el potente frío glacial que parecía sumergir más y más la habitación completamente sellada. Quedé ahí de pie, agitado y a la vez entumecido con una constante vibración en mi cabeza.

Tomé el pomo con miedo porque no quería confirmar lo que mi subconsciente ya sabía, lo giré y empujé, luego tiré de él y no cedió, la sacudí una y otra vez con fuerza. No desistió ni un centímetro.

Apoyando mi frente y la palma de mis manos sobre la superficie sentí la magia de una potente barrera, o tal vez varias, recubriendo el cuarto en todo su ancho, alto y largo. El cosquilleo de la magia persistía al punto del suplicio, indicando mi nueva celda con un nuevo carcelero. Y yo no quería creerlo.

Un sonido lastimero emergió en medio de un jadeo, desgarrador y torturado, seguido de inmediato de gemidos y sollozos ahogados, el dolor lacerante de una vasta agonía, los chillidos, los alaridos devastados del llanto de una niña perforaban mis oídos y se clavaban en mi cabeza como mil agujas punzantes destruyendo las fuerzas que había recuperado con mucho esfuerzo y emoción. Sorprendentemente, por primera vez no lloraba debido a ese daño.

Era otro tormento el que me afligía, incapaz de describirlo de forma correcta las lágrimas se limitaron a recorrer mi rostro empapándolo, humedeciendo su camino descontrolado, el ardor en mi garganta y la vista desenfocada, las cuerdas vocales heridas por los gritos que jamás proferí ese día. El segundo día en el que el consuelo que buscaba se tornaba mi tribulación.

Ella estaba llorando, sola y desamparada ya que en el instante en que el eco de los pasos abandonaron nuestro alcance auditivo el fino hilo que forzaba esa atracción llegó a un linde de tensión extremo, fuimos abandonados al borde de un abismo, de lo contrario no podían existir otras palabras para explicar la sensación de vértigo en mi la boca de mi estomago, la opresión en mi pecho, el miedo a caer y no ser sostenido. Era un dolor abismal. Era el miedo más profundo que pudo ser experimentado.

¿Es que no sabía que ella lo estaba llamando? ¿O sabría acaso que me estaba muriendo en este encierro?

Acurrucado en un rincón me permití caer haciéndome un ovillo, abracé mis piernas intentando protegerme nuevamente de la frialdad, todo en vano. Estaba congelándome.

El hormigueo de la magia circundante burlándose encima de mi piel, tapé mis orejas con mis manos ahuyentando los aullidos agonizantes, deseando desaparecer directo a la sala de estar en Grimmauld Place así podría apagar las llamas de la chimenea, espantar el calor y escapar de lo que me perseguía aún sabiéndolo imposible.

Evitar esa noche.

No podía escapar de lo que residía en mi mente. Ella estaba ahí, aquí, no se iría. Hoy, sin embargo, no importaba. Hoy no estaba solo. Ella estaba conmigo.

Un último lamento en una magnitud sobrenatural y ya no escuchaba nada, sofocado por las heridas abiertas. El aire rehuyó de mis pulmones, mis manos desgarraron mi garganta tratando en un intento inútil de apartar las manos de él. El negro de la oscuridad de mi viejo cuarto sin ventanas, el cosquilleo de las barreras mágicas y otros hechizos que me robaron la mía propia. Las voces gruesas y apáticas, las manos clínicas, los movimientos calculados, las sombras de rostros y las restricciones.

Un último grito antes de quedar sumergido en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo fue capaz?

* * *

><p>Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí con un impacto certero resonando repetitivamente. Bloqueé mis pensamientos enfocándome en lo que vendría a continuación. No estaba muy ansioso de esta "emotiva" reunión, de haber podido, me hubiese mantenido alejado, pero allí echado sobre un pulcro sofá estaba él, bastó una simple mirada para que el odio regresara tan potente que el estremecimiento de los ventanales junto al tintinear de los caros objetos de vidrio y otros adornos fuera inevitable.<p>

- Lindo recibimiento, _Mi Lord._ – Espetó aquel invitado no deseado con una ironía palpable. Sabía cómo irritarme.

- No me llames así, pulgoso. – Mascullé entre dientes, ya había perdido la compostura suficiente por hoy. Después de esas palabras el hombre se rió a carcajada limpia.

Frente a mí la personificación de lo salvaje, la criatura más indomable, irreverente e irrespetuosa que había tenido la _fortuna _de conocer.

- Así que, que te trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Y la alegría se esfumó de su rostro.

- No juegues, sabes muy bien lo que me trae aquí, Riddle. – La agresividad destilaba de su voz grave. – Fuiste muy lejos con ese espectáculo tuyo hace una semana así que seré directo.

Enderezó su postura como un animal al acecho. Atento, feroz. Instinto puro.

- Dónde tienes a la alimaña. Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Agregó.

- No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de lo que hago, Greyback.

Si bien nadie moriría esa noche lo haría pronto, así lo deseaba y así se haría. Porque esto, era sólo el comienzo y el reloj estaba en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me alegra informar que ahora sí, de aquí en adelante dejo de darme mil vueltas, comienza a avanzar la historia y las preguntas y sospechas se irán esclareciendo. Muchas gracias a los que comentarios, de verdad que unas palabras y opiniones hacen peso en los ánimos. Me encanta que compartan sus ideas sobre la trama, todas las hipótesis y barbaridades que les lleguen a la cabeza. Si tienen preguntas, siempre y cuando pueda responderlas también lo haré.<strong>_

_**Sakura-Selene: No me había dado cuenta que faltaban separaciones, pero aún así será confuso, como dijiste la mente de Harry es un lío, de hecho, creo que ni él mismo es capaz de diferenciar mucho lo que está en su mente, los recuerdos y los sueños, pero poco a poco debería ir tomando forma, saber todo lo que pasó y lo que está pasando.**_

_** Mil besos, espero que sigan disfrutando.**_

_**Prox. Capítulo: Los Habitantes Invisibles**_


End file.
